


MIYA ATSUMU THE NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOUR.!!

by Paramichi



Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is in trouble, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Miya atsumu -centric, Miya osamu is an ass, Neighbours, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Short One Shot, Threesome, this is self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi
Summary: "Oh look who's back." Sakusa said looking at atsumu's direction."Kiyoomi no.""Welcome back atsumu" kita-san said."I...I'm sorry for yesterday....i-" atsumu rub the back of his head."Well you should be." Sakusa said."If it wasn't for Osamu we were gonna call the police. At least tell us were you are running off. Before you decide to do it tsumu." Shinsuke trun off the gas. Then move to set another plate."Were you worried about me. Omi-kun,kita-san."he smiled."As a matter of fact. Yes, we were worried. And we read your letters for us." That sent a chill down atsumu's spin so fast he wondered if there will be aftereffect left of it."What do you two think?" Atsumu asked in a small voice........ read in ...
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785421
Kudos: 26





	MIYA ATSUMU THE NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOUR.!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgence.
> 
> I love them all so much . I should sleep but I can't ,if i didn't get this out now or never here it is !! 
> 
> Enjoy I guess.

If you ask samu he would say -'tsumu u have a serious problem.'

Atsumu would rebound that remark with. -' shut the hell samu.'

Osamu being, well Osamu he would continue- 'I'm starting facts.'

This conversation will continue until both of them exhausted themselves and said a fuck off to each other. 

Osamu is right. Except,atsumu would never admit it.

Atsumu really does have a serious problem. The problem is his next door neighbours. No don't get him wrong they are the best neighbours. Which is well the whole problem. Or ...maybe not?

ONE YEAR AGO ...IN THE MONTH OF JULY...

"Awwww the weather is too hot!!!!!! I'm dying by melting into the floor!!"  
Atsumu spoke loudly so it could be heard while the phone was on speaker.

"Atsumu I'm busy if you have nothing better to say then don't bother me. Also go right ahead and melt. Bye" with that his brother hang-up on him.

"Dammit! !! Samuuuuuu...."

The heat was getting too much. He decided to go bye ice cream to cool off. On the way he saw people moving boxes in next door. He didn't give it much mind at that time but just as he was going down stairs. he crash against two peoples one of which holds him from falling. The other one move study him so he can stand without falling.

"Are you okay?" The one with white hair asked.

"I...Ah..y'ah ...y'ah I'm good. Thank you for not letting me fall." Atsumu said.

"Don't go bumping into people." The masked one said.

"What..." With that atsumu fate was sealed. That make it there first interaction. Needless to say, he never made it to the convenience store. He was busy with having an argument and admiring the other one for being able to put up with the mask guy.

ONE YEAR LATER. .. AGAIN IN JULY. THE PRESENT DAY. 

Atsumu still admire(love) the white hair guy who's name is kita shinsuke. While he some what tolerate(love) the other mask guy who's name he learned is sakusa kiyoomi.

His problem? He love them both? Yes. He want them both ?yes. Are they already with someone else? Yes. Do he know who ?yes. 

ONE YEAR AGO IN THE MONTH OF AUGUST. 

Atsumu was walking back to his house after shopping with Osamu. Who love shopping for food so his hands are full. As he was near his door. He saw kita-san parsed against the door by a really beautiful looking guy . He was ready to hit him. Beautiful or not no one mess with his neighbours especially one of the people he had a crush on. Before he could move tho. The beautiful guy's collar was pull by kita-san as he said "aren't you gonna kiss me kiyoomi."

That blow up Atsumu world with a possibility and realisation so painful and good. He ran to his door, walk in, then slam it shut. But not before he saw there lips connect then they walk into there home without acknowledging his existence.

BACK TO THE PRESENT. 

Since that day, he did, all he could to make his existence a constant in his neighbours life. Which was not hard atsumu was a friendly guy no matter what Samu have to say. 

"You failed to set the table right. Trip on your ass and ran out the door when you thought it was so embarrassing. When in fact, it was you who invited them for dinner. To your own house no less. Hahaha." Osamu laugh at his twins miserable existence. Who was sulking into the couch all the while mumbling 'why was he even born??' In a hopeless tune.

"You even wrote a letter to them both !! With the plastic flowers you give them? Why plastic once?don't you have some dignity dude are you that cheap? Or broke? Last I checked you were well into playing an athletic player on a national as well as international level. Aren't you joining MBYS jackals this season? That team is one of the tops in the country tsumu." Osamu continue his one side inquiry .

"Shut up samu!!" With that atsumu got up and go off to his brothers guest room.

THE NEXT DAY...

atsumu walk to his own apartment without looking at his neighbours door or the fact that. He most certainly left his neighbours last night in his own house.

So he got surprise when found his locked open. He got in and looked around to find kita-san in the kitchen while. Omi-kun was holding his coffee in the dinning table. 

"Oh look who's back." Sakusa said looking at atsumu's direction.

"Kiyoomi no."

"Welcome back atsumu" kita-san said.

"I...I'm sorry for yesterday....i-" atsumu rub the back of his head. 

"Well you should be." Sakusa said.

"If it wasn't for Osamu we were gonna call the police. At least tell us were you are running off. Before you decide to do it tsumu." Shinsuke trun off the gas. Then move to set another plate.

"Were you worried about me. Omi-kun,kita-san."he smiled.

"As a matter of fact. Yes, we were worried. And we read your letters for us." That sent a chill down atsumu's spin so fast he wondered if there will be aftereffect left of it. 

"What do you two think?" Atsumu asked in a small voice.

"It has the worst handwriting I have ever seen." Omi-kun lips twisted at the corner. "What do you think? We have to talk about it all."

"Kiyoomi is right we have to talk about it but first what exactly do you want atsumu?"

"I like you both. I want to date you both. .I'm sorry I left. . I was overwhelmed and thought you won't even consider it. So ran?"

"Atsumu we never thought about it all before. It took a long time for us get together but we like you too . So we are willing to give this a try. But please tell us before running off."

"You... WHAT." 

"YOU ARE WILLING TO GIVE IT A TRY? SERIOUSLY?I LOVE YOU TWO!!!!!!!"

"Yes, Miya now shut up and come eat the breakfast. Or I will do something I will regret."

"Okay Omi-kun! !!" Back to his cheerful natural. He go on the eat.

NOW TWO YEARS LATER. .. AGAIN IN THE JULY...

"Omi-kun. Kita-san will you give me the honour and marry me." Atsumu said to boyfriends. While keening on one knee in front of them with a ring .

"Yes atsumu" kita-san smile.

"Yes, now get off that flour first. Before I change my mind" kiyoomi smile his red ears can be seen.

"I'm soooo happy. I love you two" 

"We love you too."


End file.
